Skinny Love
by Delenaismyinspiration
Summary: Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore meet at Caroline and Stefan's Engagement Party and immediately hit it off. All Human Delena Fic.


_**Authors Note: **_Hi! This is my first Fic! It is an all human Delena story. I hope you will choose to support me through my story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Skinny Love<span>  
><strong>

Chapter 1: Girl Meets Boy

Tonight was the night of my best friend Caroline's Engagement Party. She is engaged to her high school sweetheart, Stefan Salvatore. As I am Chief Bridesmaid I have to make sure everything runs smoothly. Or Caroline will probably kill me.

As I was getting ready with my other best friend Bonnie, Caroline called me and said, _"Elena Gilbert tonight is the night that Bonnie and I will find you a good boyfriend, I already have a few in mind who are coming tonight. Tyler Lockwood, Elijah Mikaelson and many more." _

"Caroline I already told you, you are not setting me up with anyone.", I replied.

_"Yes I am Elena, I already told you. Goodbye, love you.", _exclaimed Caroline, who hung up the phone before I could say anything.

"Bonnie, you can't let her set me up with anyone.", I told Bonnie.

"Yes, I do Elena. You haven't had a decent boyfriend since Matt broke your heart. It's time for you to find the perfect boyfriend, with the help of Caroline and I.", said Bonnie

I sighed and went back to getting ready.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing when someone bumped into me and knocked my glass out of my hand. "Whoa watch where you're going.", I said with an angry tone.<p>

"I'm so sorry.", said the stranger, while turning round to face me. I was swept away with the beauty of his crystal blue eyes. He also had a gorgeous face and raven black hair. "Let me buy you another drink." "Thank you.", I said nervously while following him to the bar.

He got my drink and asked, "So you're the chief bridesmaid, Elena, right?" "Yeah,", I replied. "Caroline has never mentioned you."

"I'm Damon Salvatore, the best man. Caroline doesn't particularly like me, which is why she is walking over here to steal you away."

I was feeling a bit tipsy so I thought what the heck, I'll give him my number. "Well, Caroline may not like you, but I do. So here's my number." He gladly accepted and gave me his signature smirk.

He was about to say something when Caroline came over and said, "Damon I would appreciate it if you wouldn't chat up my best friend." "Chill Blondie, the gorgeous Elena seems to like me, because she gave me her number.", said Damon smirking.

"You did what?", screeched Caroline. "I gave him my number, because he's a nice person and he's hot.", I said slightly annoyed with Caroline. "Ok, Elena you're drunk.", said Caroline. "Caroline I'm not drunk, I'm only slightly tipsy. I can give my number to whoever I want to." "I know I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt." "I know, but I'm a big girl Caroline. I can make decisions for myself." "Ok, but if he breaks your heart I will not hesitate to kick his ass. Did you hear that Damon?" "Yes Caroline. I have to go and talk to my father. Bye Elena, I'll call you.", Damon said with a mega watt smile.

I swear my heart stopped for a second.

* * *

><p>I went to bed happy and it wasn't because of all the alcohol I had consumed, it was more to do with a certain blue eyed guy. Damon was something and I looked forward to getting to know him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later:<strong>

"I can't believe he hasn't called yet. What if he doesn't call.", I said sadly to Bonnie. "Relax Elena he will call. He was looking at you all night after you talked to him at the engagement party.", said Bonnie in a soothing tone. "I hope you're ri—

I was cut off by my cell phone ringing, I looked at Bonnie and she gestured excitedly for me to answer it. So I pulled myself together and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Elena, it's Damon from the engagement party. I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"_

I was trying not to scream like a school girl whose crush talked to her.

"Yeah, sure. What time?", I asked, somewhat calm.

_"Great, I'll pick you up at 8."_

"Okay, I'll text you my address. Bye."

_"Goodbye Elena."_

* * *

><p>The rest of the night Bonnie and I spent planning what dress I would wear, how I would do my makeup and how I would wear my hair.<p>

We were going to invite Caroline to help us but knowing that she wasn't Damon's biggest fan we didn't.

We decided that I would wear my backless LBD with nude stilettos.

My hair would be left down and curled and I would keep my makeup nice and simple.

* * *

><p>I went to bed excited for my date with the gorgeous Damon Salvatore.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>**

I know kill me know, that was crap but it was only my first try. I'm going to try and improve and make my next chapters longer.

Please review and PM me with compliments, criticism, suggestions or anything.

Delenaismyinspiration


End file.
